Wszystkiego najlepszego, Izabelo!/scenariusz
Fineasz i jego drużyna postanawiają uczcić urodziny Izabeli w uroczysty sposób, lecz jedyne czego ona pragnie to spędzić czas w ciszy z Fineaszem. Tymczasem Dundersztyc instaluje swój W-Robalo-Zamieniator w swoim busie, którym zamienia wszystko co go irytuje w robactwo. Wszystkiego najlepszego, Izabelo! Narrator: Wszystkiego najlepszego, Izabelo! (Odcinek zaczyna się w kuchni rodziny Flynn-Fletcherów, Fretka i Stefa idą do domu rodziny Hirano, by obejrzeć horror.) Stefa: Hot-Dog, jedzenie dziobaka. O, popcorn pod mikrofali. Fretka: A ja wezmę picie. Co jeszcze powinniśmy do ciebie zabrać? Stefa: W zasadzie nic. W trakcie tego filmu i tak nie będziemy w stanie niczego zjeść. Fretka: (Czyta tytuł filmu.) "Krzywda" Tak straszny fim, że nikt go nie widział poniżej 40-go roku życia. Stefa: Będzie jeszcze straszniejszy, bo moja rodzina wyjechała i będziemy w domu zupełnie same. Fretka: Świetnie! (Stefa i Fretka wychodzą do ogródka.) Stefa: Fretka, czy jesteś pewna, że dasz radę? Ostatnim razem gdy oglądaliśmy horror to przez 4 dni wyciągałam cię pod łóżka. Co? Na co się tak patrzysz? O nie! Fretka: Fineasz i Ferb! Co wy kombinujecie? Fineasz: To niespodzianka na urodziny Izabeli. Fretka: Niespodzianka... Stefa: Znowu się zaczyna. Fretka: ...na urodziny... Stefa: Oddaj mi picie (Zabiera Fretce picie.) Fretka: ...Izabeli. Stefa: Na razie! Fineasz: Sprzęt budowlany? Jest. Lista gości? Jest. Pepe? Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? Stefa: Właśnie, gdzie ten dziobak tak codziennie znika? (Scena przenosi się do bazy i jest ciemno.) Major Monogram: Agencie P? (Robi się jasno) A tutaj jesteś! Co sądzisz o naszych nowych, genialnych, elektroczęsnych zagranicznych czujnikach ruchu? (Widać same oczy Pepe) Agencie P, spróbuj poruszać łapami. (Pepe macha i robi się jasno.) To powinno... O to chodziło. Do rzeczy. Dundersztyc jeździ po całym mieście jakąś dziwną furgonetką i zamienia przypadkowe przedmioty, jak na przykład auto-metry w robale. Fuj! Chcemy abyś cię... (Światło gaśnie tam gdzie jest Monogram) No, ludzie. Carl! Przecież macham rękami. Dlaczego światło się nie włącza? (Carl się złośliwie śmieje) To wcale nie jest śmieszne. (W ogródku) Fineasz: Dobra, rozpoczynamy operację PUI Adyson: (Do Fretki) To skrót od Przyjęcie Urodzinowe Izabeli. Fretka: Wiem co to znaczy PUI. Przejście do niebezpiecznej części. Telefon mam w gotowości. Fineasz: Słuchajcie! Musimy to wszystko przenieś do ogródka Izabeli. A potem rozstawić... Izabela: Cześć, Fineasz! Co robicie? Chyba nie szykujecie dla mnie niespodzianki? Fineasz: Nie patrz, nie patrz, nie patrz! Tu nie ma nic ciekawego. Izabela: Fineasz! Najbardziej na urodziny chciałabym dostać... Fineasz: Nie psuj niespodzianki! (Śmieje się nerwowo) Buford, wyprowadź ją stąd. Buford: Robi się! (Buford wsadza ją do worka i bierze ją przed ogródek.) Izabela: Ale ja chcę... Buford: (Wyjmuje ją z worka.) W swoim czasie przeniosłem wiele piszczących worków, ale dziś po raz pierwszy wiedziałem kto jest w środku. (Buford idzie do ogródka, a Baljeet przychodzi przed ogródek.) Izabela: Aaa! Ale ja tylko chciałam mu powiedzieć, że chciałabym spędzić te urodziny sam na sam z... Nieważne! (Wychodzi.) Baljeet: Chciałaś spędzić sam na sam z tym workiem? (Piosenka Urodzinowa piosenka Izabeli) Izabela: Dziś w me urodziny, tylko jedno życzenie mam By spędzić ten dzień z kimś wyjątkowym, tylko sam na sam Nie musi być wcale przeromantycznie Nie zdziwię się jeśli będzie pragmatycznie Najmniejszych od dawna nie mam już oczekiwań. Baljeet, Buford: Oczekiwań... Izabela: Nie chcę limuzyn i kwiatów, bo Dziś się liczymy tylko ja i on Nie będę wcale zła (I nie będę zła) Bo to miłości przecież gra (Miłości przecież gra) Wezmę każdą szansę, którą los mi da Jak wypad na frytki. Niech będzie. Korek na pasie. Jest git! (Jest git!) W gruzach pułapka. Jest super! (Super!) Wnosić fortepian na wieżowca szczyt Plomba lub aparat. Ja chcę też! (Ja chcę też!) Nawet jeśli wokół brud. To nic! (To nic!) I moglibyśmy sofę też odnowić I robić na niej kic-kic! Bo tego dziś tylko chcę Aby zostawił świat i słuchał tylko mnie Nie chcę wcale z nieba gwiazd Proste życzenie mam, więcej nie będę żalić się Bo tego dziś tylko chcę Tego dziś chcę Fineasz i dzieci: Wszystkiego najlepszego! (Gdzieś na ulicy Pepe jedzie na motorze, po chwili wyjmuje małą podskocznię i daje ją przez siebie, dziobak z podskoczni skacze na pojazd doktora.) Dundersztyc: Pepe Pan Dziobak! Nie wysilaj się, bo i tak nie przebijesz mojej bańki. Jest dziobako-odporna. Znaczy... Z resztą wiesz o co mi chodzi. A zatem, zastanawiasz się dlaczego jadę po mieście tym dziwacznym robalo-furgonem. Zacząłem się zastanawiać nad wszystkimi rzeczami, które mnie denerwują. Jak właśnie: robaki, przenośne wychodki, znaki ostrzegawcze. "Uwaga! Wysokie napięcie!". To ja zdecyduję ile worków mogę przyjąć i dlatego tworzyłem W-Robalo-Zamieniator. Zamienia wszystko co mnie drażni w robale. A, ponieważ ich nie cierpię ta bańka schroni mnie przed nimi w 100%. (Pepe pokazuje, że w środku jest pszczoła.) Hm? To nic. Ona jest... (Pszczoła wchodzi na jego nos.) Aaa! Aaa! (Otwiera bańkę.) Złaź ze mnie! Złaź ze mnie! Złaź ze... (Pepe go bije i Dundersztyc zaczyna się kręci w koło w bańce ochronnej.) Wow! Nie tracisz czasu. Co? Ale wiesz, co Pepe Panie Dziobaku? Najbardziej drażnisz mnie ty! (Dundersztyc włącza Inator i trafia w własny but, zamieniając go w robaki.) Aaa! Mój but! Złaźcie ze mnie! Złaź... Auł! (Doktor popycha Pepe, a dziobak znów go pcha, Dunderszytc znów się kręci w koło w bańce ochronnej.) Wydaje się, że będę musiał to ze projektować. A tak przy okazji zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jedziemy furgonetką na ulicy, ale nikt nie siedzi pod kierownicą? (W domu u Stefy, nastolatka ogląda "Krzywdę".) Stefa: (Do telewizji) Tylko tam nie wchodź, tylko tam nie wchodź, tylko tam nie wchodź, tylko tam nie wchodź! No i jednak tam wszedł. Ohyda! Przyniosła do domu tysiące robali. Nie ma chyba niż gorszego? (Pojazd Dundersztyca jedzie do domu Stefy i rozwala ścianę.) Wielki robal?! Aaa! (Chowa się za kanapą.) A niech mnie. Pepe? A co ty tutaj robisz? Czemu masz na sobie kapelusz? Uważaj! (Dundersztyc spada na kanapę.) I co to za aptekarz? Dundersztyc: Wiesz? Poważnie? Dlaczego wszyscy wysuwają właśnie taki wniosek? Nie tylko aptekarze chodzą w kitlach. Wiesz? Czemu nie powiedziałaś: "O, to nasz fizyk jądrowy"? Albo, o weterynarz? Stefa: Jest pan weterynarzem? Dundersztyc: Nie! Ale nie oto chodzi! (W ogródku Izabeli, Katie i Greta wiozą wielki tort.) Fineasz: Tylko spójrz! Zrobiliśmy twój ulubiony śmietanowy tort z niewielką niespodzianką. Baljeet: Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie wyskoczy z niego jakiś tancerz. Buford: Prosili mnie, ale nie było ich stać. Fineasz: Ferb, czy będziesz uprzejmy? (Ferb naciska guzik i zapalają się świeczki. Fineasz z Izabelą wchodzą na górę tortu.) Teraz życzenie Izabela: (Myśli) Chciałabym pobyć sam na sam z Fineaszem. (Dmucha świeczki, a z nich wyławia się konfetti.) Holly: Fretka, co ty robisz? Fretka: Czekam aż zrobi się niebezpiecznie, żeby wezwać mamę, która da im szlaban. Holly: To nie jest niebezpieczne? Fretka: Dziewczyno, to jeszcze nic. Będzie gorzej Fineasz: Czy twoje marzenie się spełniło? Izabela: A... Buford: Tak, każda dziewczyna marzy, aby mieć zaśmiecony ogródek. Idziemy. Następna atrakcja. Fineasz: To ci się spodoba. (W domu Stefy) Stefa: Czy to dlatego tak codziennie znikasz? Dundersztyc: (W czasie walki z Pepe.) Właściwie to tak. Ja robię różne Inatory, a on psuje i zniweczy mój plan. I tak codziennie odnowa. O, to "Krzywda". Widziałem ją kiedyś w kinie. Wciąż mam koszmary o brudzonej smarem dziewczynce wychodzącej z piwnicy. Stefa: Nie! Nie chcę znać zakończenia. (W ogródku Izabeli) Fineasz: Uwaga! Nie ma dobrego przyjęcia urodzinowego bez piniaty w wielkości domu. (Ferb przynosi wielki kij.) Ferb, dawaj! (Ferb wielkim kijem niszczy piniatę, a z jej wyławiają się małe piniaty. Dzieci rozwalają małe piniaty.) Holly: (Je tort.) Już jest wystarczająco niebezpiecznie? Fretka: (Również je tort.) Jeszcze trochę. Baljeet: Izabelo, chyba nie miałaś lepszych urodzin? Izabela: (Zdejmuje opaskę.) Tak, pewnie. Jest super, fajnie, ale wcale nie chciałam... Buford: No dobra, jubilatko. Kolejna atrakcja. (Kładzie ją do worka i przenosi ją przed basen.) Fineasz: A teraz bierzcie się wszyscy i patrzcie uważnie na basen. Izabelo, pora na wielki finał. (Ciągnie za dźwignię.) Holly: Em, teraz chyba możesz już zadzwonić. Fretka: Tak! (Przez telefon.) Mamo, przyjść pod dom na przeciwko. Jak najszybciej. Milly: Co za wielki, wspaniały i trochę niebezpieczny prezent. Adyson: Nigdy takiego nie widziałam. (Przed drzwiami rodziny Flynn-Fletcherów) Linda: Ten klucz? Nie. Ten klucz. Fretka: Mamo, mamo! Linda: O, jesteś. Weźmiesz zakupy? Fretka: (Fretka odkłada zakupy.) Musisz koniecznie zobaczyć co chłopcy zrobili u Izabeli. Linda: U Izabeli? O, to coś nowego. (W domu u Stefy) Stefa: Ej, słuchajcie! Roznosicie olej po całym domu. Ktoś to będzie musiał pos... (Stefa upada na olej.) Auł! Dundersztyc: Nie! To ta dziewczynka, która wyszła w krzywdzie z piwnicy. Nie! Nie! Co złego zrobiłem? Dlaczego chcesz mi zrobić jakąś krzywdę? Aaa! Aaa! (Dundersztyc wyskakuje przez okno, a potem przez płot.) Stefa: Wow! A temu co się stało? Czy Flynn-Fletcherowie wiedzą, że walczysz z tym szaleństwem? (Stefa naciska na guzik Inatora, a Pepe rozwala kijem Inator i wystrzeliwuje ostatni strzał w satelitę, i się odbija.) (W ogrodzie Izabeli) Fretka: Do ogródka! (Promień trafia w wodny wynalazek i pojawiają się kolorowe motyle.) Izabela: Motyle? Uwielbiam motyle. Och, Fineasz. Dziękuje. Fineasz: Co? Co? Fretka: Ale? Ale? Ale? Ale? Ale motyle? Linda: Och, jakie piękne. W jaki sposób udało Wam się je wszystkie zebrać? (Przed domem Stefy przyjeżdzą Major Monogram z Carlem i ekipą.) Major Monogram: Ruchy panowie! Widzę, że czeka nas porządne sprzątanie. Dobra, ty i ty ustawcie banierki od strony sąsiadów i od frontu. A ty ustaw na ulicach światła matematyczne. (Dzwoni na dzwonek domu Stefy.) Miejska Elektrownia-Hydro Ciepłownia. Przyszliśmy odczytać liczniki gazowe. (Pepe wyprowadza Stefę z domu.) Stefa: Pepe? (Daje jej broszurkę.) Co to niby jest? Rodzina właścicieli, ech skasowanie pamięci, podwójne życie? Słuchaj, czy to wszystko jest konieczne? (Pepe wzrusza ramionami.) Czekaj, czekaj. W tej komicznej ulotce napisali, że jeśli twoja rodzina dowie się, że jesteś agentem to wszystkim członkom zostanie wykasuje się pamięć, a ty zostaniesz przeniesiony. Pepe, ja nie należę do twojej rodziny. Tak, tak. Wiem, wiem, to była by bezczelność. Słuchaj, nie chcę, aby Fretka i chłopcy cię stracili, a nie chcę mieć wykasowanej pamięci, zostało mi ostatnie 10 minut "Krzywdy". A nie mam zamiaru oglądać tego horroru jeszcze raz. To możemy to zachować w tajemnicy? (Pepe się uśmiecha i ukłania się kapeluszem.) Carl: Na szczęście właścicieli nie było w domu, Majorze. Stefa: (Stoi przed drzwiami.) Halo? Halo? Czy ktoś tam jest? Major Monogram: (Do Carla) Ja się tym zajmę. (Do Stefy.) O, dzień dobry młoda damo. Mieszkasz tutaj? Stefa: Tak. Wróciłam ze sklepu i zastałam to. Co się tu u licha stało? Major Monogram: Więc, nie widziałaś co tutaj zaszło? No cóż. Jesteśmy ze służb oczyszczania, bo nastąpił tu wybuch gazu baniernych. Posprzątamy tylko do końca i natychmiast stąd znikamy. (Do Carla mówi szeptem.) Pssst, Carl. Jednak nie będzie potrzebny wykasywator pamięci. (Do Stefy.) To znaczy klucz francuski. No tak, klucz francuski. Tak, nie będzie potrzebny. (Przed domem Izabeli, Iza przytula dziewczyny.) Katie: Jeszcze raz wszystkiego najlepszego! Izabela: Dziękuje! Fineasz: Nadal nie wiem dlaczego nas wielki finał nie wypalił? Po pokazie laserowym i kulach ognia łabędzie miały zbić się w powietrze i... Izabela: Fineasz, motyle naprawdę były piękne. Dziękuje. Fineasz: Wiesz, by ci to wynagrodzić. Wiem, że to kiszka. Ale może byśmy razem z Ferbem, bo ja wiem, zaprosili cię na lody lub coś w tym stylu? Izabela: A... Ferb: Właśnie sobie przypomniałem, że muszę zrobić coś ważnego. Idźcie sami. Fineasz: Co ty na to? Izabela: Tak! Jak na lato. Ferb? (Przybija z nim żółwika.) (W lodziarni) Fineasz: Czy twoje marzenie się spełniło? No tak, przecież już się pytałem. Konfetti i wstążki. Czekaj, pójdę po kolejne serwetki. (Wychodzi.) Izabela: (Romantycznie.) I motyle. Przy tobie zawsze czuję motyle. Napisy końcowe Da da da da Fretka: (Patrzy przez lornetkę.) Ach, tylko spójrz na nich. Co oni knują? Zdaje się, że Fineasz mówi: "Gdzie jest Pepe?". Jak myślisz Stefa, gdzie ten Pepe codziennie znika? Stefa: (Odpowiada nerwowo) A skąd mam wiedzieć? Dlaczego mnie w ogóle pytasz? Co? Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Fretka: Nie wiem dlaczego cię zapytałam. Stefa: (Myśli) Nikt niczego nie podejrzewa. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 4